My Second Life
by NightFlowerLuv
Summary: A girl unwillingly begins playing Second Life. She hates pain, and wants nothing more to wake up from the horrible dream. Then she meets a cool group of people... Full Summary inside, Rated T for violence and mild amounts of blood.
1. Chapter 1: Character Creation

**This is probably going to die at some point. XD**

**Anyway, I'm just going to make a story of self inserting myself into Second Life... But I'm going to be messing with the actual story, which is something I haven't seen people do.**

**So, anyway. Italics are thoughts. Bold is PM, or this stuff up here.**

**Summary: A girl gets dragged into Second Life by her friends. She doesn't really like MMORPGs and the fact that you actually feel pain is just not fun to her. Plus there's the fact that she really doesn't have any life problems to work out. But then she meets these two really cute guys. And decides she wants to join their team...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 1/2 Prince. I own my character and the nameless GM in the beginning here.**

* * *

I sighed. Why had I even bought this game? 99% realism? So what? I was much happier playing my Pokemon than this...

My name is Kashikoi Ai and I am horrible with pain. Why do I say this? That's the whole reason I don't want to play this game.

I've always been pigheaded, too, and didn't like change, but that isn't the biggest problem in the world, right?

Whatever. May as well check it out.

The most stupid part of these games? You play them while asleep. What am I supposed to waste my free time in real life doing? That's the whole POINT of video games...

I'm really old fashioned, aren't I? It must come from my mother, she was and so was her mom.

I'm a university student right now, at XXX University.

Stupidest name ever, right? Anyway, it was summer right now, and I'm living with my friends in an apartment. They're apparently on the 'Western Continent' of this Second Life game, so I'll make sure to pick something else - not that I don't love my friends, I'm just upset that they dragged me into this is all.

I put on the gaming helmet and found myself drifting away. _These things work pretty well, sort of like hypnosis..._

I found myself in a dark room. There was a lady in a floating chair staring at me. "Welcome to Second Life! Please wait while we perform the infrared and voice scan, so you can create your character." She said.

_They can do that while I'm asleep and in my house? I wonder if I should be offended or feel creeped..._ I shuddered.

There was a ping, and she said, "Scan complete! Now, first pick your race."

A plethora of creatures appeared before me, from cats to flowers to elves.

"Each race has certain benefits and classes it is more suited for. There are Humans, Elves, Elementals (which are split by what type of spirit they are), Beastmen (Which can be divided into all the animals), celestials, which are like angels, and demons. Which class are you hoping to be?"

Hm. I hadn't really thought of that myself... "Are there any that can tame monsters...?" I asked.

"No, any player can have pets."

_Huh... I guess I'll just pick something... Fun!_ "Can I see myself as a cat girl, an elf, and a celestial?" I asked.

"Certainly," the woman waved a hand and three versions of me appeared.

One was a cat, lean and slim, with tribal-looking clothing and jewelry, her tail long and her ears large. Her fur was the same chestnut brown as my current hair, and her hair had a similar style.

The second had pointed ears, and slanted eyes. The eyes were a much more stunning hazel than mine, though her hair was the same as mine. Her clothes were rather simple.

The third was an angel. She had brown wings that looked like those of an eagle, and big, bright versions of my eyes, and my chestnut hair in pigtails. She wore a robe you would expect an angel to wear.

"Wow..." I said, "That's difficult..."

"Well, personally, I think your celestial form looks cutest. You'll get much more help with a cuter face, right?"

"What?" I cocked my head.

"Female characters level up faster, plus there are almost always get help from guys."

I deadpanned. Granted, I liked the fact that I could level faster to avoid taking too much pain, but I didn't want a bunch of boys fawning over me, really...  
Actually, that would be kind of cool... At the same time it wouldn't.

"Nah, I'll pick the cat girl." She smiled at me, and the other two disappeared.

"Alright," The Mod continued, "Would you like to beautify or uglier yourself by 30%?"

_Woah, you can do stuff like that?_ I didn't really care, though. Never had. "Neither," I said.

"Alright, would you like to change the the height or hair color?"

"Actually, I'm okay with her the way she is now," I said, smiling awkwardly.

"Are you sure? You can only create one character."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Alright. If you die, you will be returned to the respawn point, and you will lose a level. What would you like your Username to be?"

_I wonder how painful that would be..._ I shuddered. As for the Username, someone simple would work fine... "Can I be Aishiteru?"

"I love you?" She actually blushed a bit. "Isn't that a bit, um..."

"I don't care much for conservatism. I'm old-fashioned, but 'I love you' is something that everyone says in America."

"They say _daisuki_, not _Aishiteru_, though, right?"

"But Aishiteru sounds better..." I pouted.

She sighed and glared at me.

"Fine! If it's such a big deal, I'll be... Yoru Hana?"

"Actually, that's taken. Doesn't suit you anyway."

My turn to glare. "Fine, then how about..."

* * *

This actually took us an hour. Finally we were able to decide...

* * *

"Alright, last thing; where would you like to be born? There are five continents, North, South, West, East, and Central."

_West is where the others are... I'll pass on that one, then. Central seems like a good choice, right smack in the middle..._ "Central continent."

"Alright, enjoy Second Life!"

The world began to fade, and I started to fall.

* * *

I woke to a gentle breeze. There was no pain, which was odd... But maybe my fall didn't really count? Since I wasn't the character or something?

Ugh, my head was starting to hurt. I really need to stop overthinking things...

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard. I opened my eyes lazily. Three people were standing over me. Two of them looked like they really didn't give a shit, so I reasoned the third, a pink cat girl with amber eyes, was the one who spoke. She had slightly better clothes/armor then I had, as did the other two, so I supposed they must have been a higher level, as well. The cat girl's hair was long, with two sidebangs that covered her ears and shorter bangs that covered her forehead.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just new." I said, getting up and dusting myself off for no reason.

"Ah! Thought so." The girl smiled. "I'm Alieneko, and this is Void and New Moon."

Void was the male of the group. He was a human, it seemed, and his class was a warrior, from the katana at his hip. His eyes and hair were black, and his hair was long, and ragged, maybe even almost... poofy?

The third member, New Moon, was female... At least, I assumed. It was hard to tell, but my otaku instincts decided on female. Her hair was auburn, and her bangs were messy and in her face, though the rest of her hair fell smoothly down her back. I had the urge to touch it, actually, because of how pristine it looked. Her eyes, however, deterred me. They stared at the world with a dead, uncaring look, and they had bags under then. She was pale, too. She was of the demon class, as well. She looked kind of evil. And yet, really pretty, too. It was really weird. I couldn't tell what class she was, or Alieneko's.

"We're team Orphan," Alieneko said, "Or we will be once we get a few more people. We're still pretty new to the game ourselves, and we only met up because we know eachother from real life."

"Oh, really? That's cool." I said. I did kind of wonder how someone like Alieneko knew these two people, though, or why she would be on a team named 'Orphan'.

"What's your name?" Alieneko asked.

"Oh, it's-"

"Let's go." Void interupted in a monotone. Aparrently he couln't care less, and didn't even know why they had stopped in the first place. Or something.

"We should go..." New Moon said in even more of a monotone. It sounded almost like a crypt. It was really creepy.

"Hmph!" Alieneko huffed. "Fine. Maybe we'll see you around, okay?" She said to me. They walked off.

* * *

I wandered around the village, lost for something to do. I supposed the best thing to do would be fight monsters, but really I didn't feel like it at all. I just sort of wanted to walk around. It was too quiet, though. I wished I had my music. I did pretty much everything to music.

For a minute I wondered if I fell asleep with it on I might have it, but I shook that away. It was unlikely.

I decided that my best interest would be killing things. I hoped there wasn't too much blood or guts or anything, since I'm REALLY not good with that stuff...

I didn't have any pockets that I could feel, so I sort of wondered how I could access my inventory, until a voice whispered in my ear, "Just say 'system'".

I was a little confused, but I did as it said. A menu popped up in front of me.

~Level: 1 | Race: Beastwoman | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 60 | Mana: 40 | Unspent skill points: 0 | EXP: 0/25 to Level 2 | Strength: 5 | Physique: 4 | Agility: 8 | Intelligence: 9 | Willpower: 9 | Wisdom: 6 | Charisma: 5 | Luck: Unknown | Abilities: None~

Are you serious? I get that I'm a wimp and I have no endurance, but what is with that? High agility but lousy physique, what good is that going to do me?

And why is my Intelligence level so high? I'm not that smart!

I am hard headed, though. I will accept the high Willpower rating.

Wow I'm bad with people.

This should be fun.

I checked my inventory. I was flat broke and I had a knife.

Fantastic.

Let's see what we can do.

* * *

**No, I'm not witholding her name from you...**

**I'll tell you now that this actually took me a while to write, and I had to rethink her name a few times, lol. XD**

**... I don't have a lot to say here, lol. :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and Monsters

**Second Chapter~ I already had this one started up when I posted the first one, I just had to finish up. It was going to be a lot longer than the first one, but I ended up changing it and going in a completely different direction than I planned! XD So now it's shorter.**

**I warn you that these chapter lengths are going to be very flexible. It all depends on when I think it's good togut it off, heh. X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 1/2 Prince. I own Ai and a few cameo character appearances, like the group from last chapter.**

* * *

The first monster I saw after walking around some was a weird looking plant-like slime. I held my knife tightly. I had no idea how to fight with it, really. The only knowledge I had came from watching old anime and playing old video games. I decided to copy them.

I crept up on the slime as quietly as I could. The slime heard me coming from five feet away. Thief class was obviously out of the running.

The slime turned and bared sharp fangs, then jumped at me. I held up my hands and flinched, my eyes closing, and I felt pain shoot through my right hand. I opened my eyes, and saw the slime chewing my left hand. A small amount of blood could be seen.

I was scared out of my mind, my hand hurt, I wanted the stupid thing OFF, and I wanted to wake up from this stupid dream. Tears welled up in my eyes as I tried not to move my hand too much and get the monster off at the same time. I knew if moved too much, the wound would just get worse. I took my knife and turned it around so the blade faced downwards, then stabbed it into the top of the monster. A small '-30' appeared over it as slime squirted everywhere right before the monster disappeared.

Obviously the slime from its wound didn't.

I let the tears fall freely. I felt sick from pain and from the sight of the stupid slime. I couldn't curl up around myself or I'd get even more disgusting, so I just leaned against a tree, curled my fists in the grass, and cried.

I must have fallen asleep - Funny, how you can fall asleep in a game when you're already asleep - because someone was trying to shake me awake.

"Uh, are you okay?" The voice sounded vaguely male, but sort of a feminine male. I liked that kind of voice, actually.

My eyes blinked open and I glared. The slime had dried by now, leaving me looking sickly green. "If I was dead I would have gone to the respawn point, idiot." I remembered that from what the GM or whoever it was said.

Then I noticed the person's appearance.

Now, normally, I don't care about guys' looks. That's mainly because most real-world guys don't look very good at all, especially compared to the ones in anime and manga.

But this was a video game, technically...

In any case, it was a guy, with white hair and red eyes. He was apparently a bit higher level than I was, because he had asword at his hip. He was an elf, and there was another elf behind him, this one an attractive woman.

The guy was gay. It was obvious, because only gay men look that good. Only feminine men, sorry. I don't like muscle-y guys, I like long/pretty hair and feminine features.

These types of guys are also known as 'bishies' in the anime fandom. This guy was a definite bishie.

Bishies in anime can be straight, but anyone who is a bishie in real life is gay. I have observed this.

I must have started staring off into space, because he waved a hand in front of my face. "You sure you're okay?" He was probably wondering why I wasn't drooling, because he seemed a bit scared.

I glared more. "I hate this stupid game and should never have played. I want to wake up from this stupid dream."

The guy frowned. "Why?"

"It hurts. It's disgusting. I'm no good at it. Do I need to go on?" Tears were threatening to fall again.

He blinked a bit, apparently unsure because of my tears, before smiling gently and patting my head. "First MMORPG?"

I nodded, blushing ever so slightly. I had to remind myself this was a game, and that any monster PKer or rapist could be hiding behind that character. That was another reason I didn't like MMORPGs.

"Hey," The woman called from behind him. "That's my husband, so don't get any ideas, okay?"

"Wait, he's not gay?" I couldn't stop myself from saying aloud.

The woman began laughing loudly, while the guy blushed profusely and dropped his jaw.

"N-No! I'm NOT!" He spluttered.

The woman managed to get herself together enough to speak. "I'm Lolidragon, and this is Prince."

"Huh." I said, narrowing my eyes at them. I could probably protect myself if I needed to, I knew some martial arts-

I could've used that against the stupid slime! Why didn't I think of that?

I turned to hit my head against the tree I was sitting against a few times.

It hurt.

'HP -2! HP -2!'

"Hey, you okay?" Lolidragon asked.

"I'm fine," I said, turning back towards them. "I'm just new and I could've used martial arts to beat up those guys, but I was stupid and didn't think of it. I hate this game."

Lolidragon and Prince looked at each other for a while. I figured they must have been having a private conversation.

"Maybe we can help you?" Prince asked.

I blinked. "Would you really?"

"Yeah, you're the first girl I've seen who didn't attack me for my looks!" he laughed.

"Well, it's just been my experience that anyone who looks that good is gay," I said, "And when I found out you weren't, I also found out you were taken. It's cool." I shrugged. "But yeah, I would love some help." I smiled.

"Alright then! I'm level 12," Prince said. "Lolidragon's level 13."

"Cool! I've only fought one monster so far, heh," I said, a bit embarrassed.

"Really?" Lolidragon asked. "That's weird, because you're pretty close to the elf starting town. The starting villages aren't too far apart, but it's a good enough distance that you usually have to fight monsters."

"I was just wandering around..." I muttered.

"Anyway," Lolidragon said, "What's your name? We'll need it if we're going to be leveling you up!"

"Oh, I'm 空間を超越した愛 (Kūkan o chōetsu shita ai, Love that Transcends Space)!" I said. "Call me Love~"

"Nice name," Lolidragon said, smirking - was she being sarcastic?

"Hey! Two hours went into that name!" I yelled irritably.

"Relax!" She said. "You said you fought a monster, right? You should be pretty close to leveling up by now then, especially as a girl."

I checked the system. I had apparently missed a couple of messages somewhere.

"Player Love that Transcends Space has killed Man-Eating Slime, +30 XP"

"Player Love that Transcends Space grew to Level 2! All stats plus one, gained 3 skill points."

"Wow, I already leveled up!" I said, amazed.

"Hah, see, what did I tell you?" Lolidragon said. I liked her, she had a cool personality.

"How do I assign these skill points, though?" I asked, clueless.

Both of them sighed. "You can do it verbally," Prince said.

"Oh," I said dumbly.

The other two sighed once more. This could take a while.


	3. Author's Note

**I hate to do this. I really do. I know how disappointing it is when there's an author's not instead of an update.**

**If you notice, I've deleted the vast majority of my stories. I did this because I have come to realize that I will never finish them.**

**This story is going to be something I work as hard as I can on finishing, and I have another story or two I want to try as well. I'm going to focus on these two or three, but I probably still won't do very well. Bear with me.**

**Chapter Three of this story is actually around halfway done. I'll do some work on it over the weekend.**


	4. Chapter 3: New Friends and Old

**Well. That was faster than I thought. XD **

**The chapter was already pretty long, so I decided to find a nice way to end it. It kinda sounds like I'm ending a story there o something, but don't worry, it's not over or anything. XD**

* * *

After a few hours of explaining the basics of gameplay to me, Lolidragon and Prince had successfully raised me to level 10. I could choose my job now.

I had gained much experience in the ways of martial arts, because apparently both Lolidragon and Prince played fighting games in real life, and showed me some moves they had picked up. Prince also said he had taken a bit of inspiration from Rurouni Kenshin, to which I literally tackled him with friendly otaku love.

In any case, I had learned along the way that Lolidragon was a Thief and Prince a Warrior. I wanted to be something that could use martial arts to pummel things, because I had picked up many interesting skills. Lolidragon said that they're weren't any, except perhaps Thieves. I believe I already established how horrible of a thief I would make? In any case, that class was definitely out, so what else was there?

It struck me like a blow to the skull.

Archer.

DUH.

While I was decent at martial arts, my true specialty had always been the bow. No matter what my grandfather said about girls not being able to grow enough muscle; this was a video game! I could be strong enough if I wanted!

"I'm going to be an archer," I said.

"That was sudden," Lolidragon mused. "What made your decision?"

I laughed once. "Actually, it's the decision I should've made the whole time. I just forgot somehow the fact that I'm really great at archery."

I shrugged. "It's a good class for me, after all. I can stay away from the main fighting. The only other good choice would've been a Mage, which I wouldn't have minded, and I could've used my staff to beat people up, but Archery is just sort of... My thing. I can still punch and kick Warriors who get too close, right?" I giggled, a bit impressed by my own speech.

Lolidragon shrugged. "Sure. You don't have to go to the Beast Village, the class quests are the same in each because the area is the same."

"Cool!" I said. "But where am I going to find the quest NPC?"

"My guess is in the city somewhere?" Prince suggested, unhelpfully.

"No dip, Sherlock," I said in English. The game translated it, obviously, but they had no idea what I meant. I shook my head. "American figure of speech. I guess I'll just look around, you guys mind helping?"

Prince visibly paled. And he was already pale, because he was an albino elf. So the fact I could tell was a decent accomplishment.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"Girls." I have never known one word to carry such... Fear. I'm no introvert, and even I shuddered. Lolidragon did nothing.

"C'mon, your beautiful wife is here to protect your virtue~~" She said it with a smirk so vile and devious I could instantly see why she became a thief.

"I would protect you," I said, "But I'm not pretty enough." I hung my head.

"Oh yeah, did you not beautify yourself or something?" Lolidragon said. "I noticed it earlier."

"I didn't see the point. I never really cared."

"Huh," Prince said, "That's interesting."

"Yeah," Lolidragon said, "You're a weird girl. Are you a lesbian?"

"No!" I yelled angrily. "I may be bisexual, I'm not sure, but I have a boyfriend in real life, got it? I just don't care about looks because that's shallow and superficial!"

Lolidragon raised her hands in surrender. I huffed. "Let's go."

We walked through town, looking for the NPC. I felt rather out of place following a bishie and a hot girl around, and I could tell everyone who looked at us thought the same thing.

Finally, we found the NPC. He asked me to find 10 Eagle Feathers. I was a bit confused, since I hadn't seen any Eagles before, but the NPC pointed me to the area where they could be found.

"Alright..." I muttered, spotting one. "Lolidragon, can you draw that one? If I get too close I'll scare it off."

Lolidragon tossed a throwing knife at the eagle, which caused it to have an anime vein throb and glare at us. I took two steps back and ran towards it, jumping and flipping forwards to slam my foot into its face. "Flip Kick!"

I flipped backwards after that and skid across the ground a bit. Locating its neck, I copied Prince by copying one of my favorite character's moves.

"Collier Shot!" I yelled, swinging a kick at the eagle's neck. (Character Love That Transcends Space learned new skill: Collier Shot)

"What language was that?" Lolidragon asked.

"French. It's a move a character uses in an old manga I'm fond of." I smiled. "If only Prince used more than one sword, I could teach him the ways of the World's greatest swordsman, Roronoa Zoro..." I made a dramatic face.

Unknown to me, the bird had woken up, and stabbed my ankle with its beak.

"Gya!" I cried, falling. Using my good leg, I swung at its neck again. "Collier Shot!"

"You're getting better at pain tolerance," Lolidragon remarked.

"Yeah! I won't let myself be weak anymore, I decided," I said, chuckling a bit. There were still tears in my eyes from the pain, but I decided not to let it stop me. "Toss me a health potion when you get the chance, though, okay?" I struggled to my feet.

A small bottle came flying my way; Prince had thrown it to me. I had told Lolidragon and Prince beforehand to stay out of the fight, unless I asked for help. I gulped down the health potion (for medicine it tasted pretty good), dodging the bird's tackling swoop strike. As it turned around to fly at me again, I dropped to the ground to avoid it just before it hit, then shot a kick straight up.

"Anti-Manner Kick Course!" I yelled, copying Sanji once more. (Character Love that Transcends Space has learned new skill: Anti-Manner Kick Course)

"Anti-Manner Kick Course?" Lolidragon asked, skeptical.

"It's another move from a manga." I deadpanned.

"What's the name of the manga?" Prince asked.

"One Piece." I answered happily. "It has to be the most badass collection of awesome ever told. It's really long, but totally worth it." I sighed in happiness, then shook my head.

The bird was dead, so I plucked a feather off of it and handed it to Lolidragon for food at some point.

The rest of the Eagle Feathers were gathered in a similar fashion. The birds made decent food, and eating in the game felt rather natural. I found myself rather happy with the turn of events.

Soon, however, it seemed to be time to wake up. I hadn't turned in the quest yet, but I figured it was a good idea to tell my friends that I was in the game and get them off my back. I asked if I would see Prince and Lolidragon again tomorrow.

Lolidragon shrugged. "We're actually going to move on from this area pretty soon. The monsters are getting boring. So... Dunno."

"Aw!" I whined, "But you guys are cool! Promise me we'll meet tomorrow, at least? I haven't met anyone else yet, and my friends are on a different continent..."

"Why did you choose this continent then, idiot?" Lolidragon hissed.

"I was mad at them for making me play this damn game." I pouted.

Lolidragon facepalmed.

"I think it's a good idea!" Prince chimed in. "I'd like to see you as well, Love."

Lolidragon glared at him. "You're not helping."

"It seems you're outnumbered," I teased, sticking my tongue out a bit. "Don't worry, if you really hate me that much after tomorrow, I'll leave you alone."

Lolidragon sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

When I woke up, it was morning. A little shocking, considering I had started playing that game in the afternoon, and I hadn't eaten.

I had eaten in the game... Did that count? I shook my head. Whatever.

I lived in an apartment with three other girls who go to my university. They're part of my rather large circle of friends, and they were some of those who were trying to push me into the game.

I smelled something rather delicious, which meant that Roxanne was already up and cooking. I looked over to the other bed in the room - the apartment was a two-bedroom, so we had two people to a room - and it seemed that Hana was awake, too. Since Marian was usually awake first, that meant that I was the last one to get up.

I had slept in my clothes, so I figured it was fine to stay like that. I went into the small bathroom each of the bedrooms had, slapped on my deodorant, went to the bathroom, and ran a brush through my not-quite shoulder length hair, then steeled my courage to meet my friends.

I walked into the den/living room area to a fierce video game competition between Hana and Marian.

Marian's pink hair was rather messy, so apparently she hadn't brushed it to its normal 'spikes up randomly' state. It's natural, too, so I don't really envy her at all.

Hana's long black hair was out of her usual pigtails, her large metal pigtail holders around her wrists as they always were when they weren't in her hair. They both were in pajamas, which explained why they weren't ready. It was summer break anyway, so we could afford it.

They looked up briefly when they heard me come in, but soon returned to their game.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked casually, sitting in the open spot on the couch.

"Rox is making omelets," Hana said.

Oh fantastic. Eggs. I like eggs, but my stomach doesn't let me eat them for some ubsurd reason.

"Don't worry," Marian said, "She made bacon, too."

I grinned. "Awesome! I'll just go have a look."

I got up and went into the kitchen. Inside, as predicted, was Roxanne. Her hair was already spiked up in her usual hedgehog style, her blonde bangs twisting and helping the fire effect the red dye sought out. I have no idea where she gets all her hair care products... Actually it's definitely from her parents. Roxanne's style is a combination of her parents', from what I've seen.

"You've been awake for a while, huh?" I asked.

Roxanne grinned. "Nah, it just doesn't take me long to do my hair anymore, heh."

"Of course not. The bacon ready yet?" I looked across the counter.

I spied it just as Roxanne said, "Yeah, it's over there." My mouth and eyes widened, and I grabbed the plate and started munching, going back out to the living room.

"So I started playing that Second Life thing," I said casually.

Marian and Hana immediately paused the game and tackled me.

"Friggin finally!" Marian said.

"What race are you? Do you have a class yet? Have you met anyone else yet?" Hana spewed out questions eagerly as we sprawled onto the floor.

"Off!" I ordered, my voice muffled by the floor and some hair. "Then I'll talk."

They got off, and I told them about my character.

"Ah, a cat girl," Hana said. "Suits you well!"

"So does Archer," Marian said.

"I'm not really an Archer yet," I said, "I still have to turn in the quest. As for people I met, I leveled with a couple of more experienced players. One was this hot guy, and the other was his pretend girlfriend because he was so hot all the girls wanted him."

Roxanne came in at that point, balancing three omelets on her arms. She was laughing hysterically as well. "Poor guy!" She cackled.

"I asked them to meet me tomorrow, too... Er, tonight, I guess."

"Ah, that's cool!" Hana said.

I nodded. "So, we doing anything today?" I leant back on the sofa, munching my bacon.

"Yeah," Marian said, swatting Roxanne away from trying to perv on her. "The others said they wanted to go and check out the neighborhood some more, see what kind of stuff there is."

"Ah, that makes sense."

Let me explain. We actually moved here to study at this university. I originally lived in America, then I moved to Japan in the summer after my Senior year of high school and met everyone. If you're wondering why my name is Japanese... I wanted to be Japanese so bad I changed it before my move to Japan. True story. Our university had an abroad program, so after our first year we decided to go to Taiwan for shits and giggles, and managed to get a full term with paid apartments and everything.

I don't know how it happened either.

There are thirty-four people in our group. Yeah, I know, scary. A lot of them are siblings, or couples, and we have a lot of bisexuals and homosexuals. It's a very open group.

So if you've got a problem, walk away now.

Or I'll find you in Second Life. You know I will.


End file.
